THE DISASTROUS DROP
by WilliamyeltoN
Summary: Hello I'm Lemony Snicket, and I'm sorry to inform you of another unfortunate events. You have probably read of the woeful tales Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelair. If you have, this next story follows Jason Henry, whose life is even more unfortunate.
1. DISASTROUS DROP: CHAPTER 1

THE DISASTROUS DROP

**THE DISASTROUS DROP **

Hello I'm Lemony Snicket, and I'm sorry to inform you of another unfortunate events. You have probably read of the woeful tales of the life and times of Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelair. If you have, I feel very sorry for you. But I'm also sorry to say that this new tale of Jason Henry is far more unfortunate than anything that you have read before. In the following book, Jason Henry will encounter a vicious bully, a horrific bus crash, hungry wolves, freezer burnt French fries, and a broken compass. So before you turn the pages of this depressing and miserable book, please know that I will not be offended if you put this book back on the shelf in which you found it, and never look at it again.

CHAPTER 1

I and most likely many of you, are not extremely popular. When you have cake flying at your head at the lunch table, thrown by someone; then obviously you are not popular. If you stand up to find that your shoe lassies are tied together and the whole class is laughing at you; then you are probably not popular. And if you find yourself wondering onto a bus with no where to sit, because no one wants to sit beside you, then the sad truth is, you are definitely not popular.

Jason Henry stepped onto the bus, squeezing his way in between the extremely large bus driver and one of the seats. In the back, he noticed, sat the bullies, who would take any chance to harass and torment him. Jason didn't want to sit in the back, so he was hoping to sit up front somewhere, but unfortunately, everyone spread out in their seats, just to avoid sitting beside him.

In most books you would read something along these lines: And as Jason Henry walked down the aisle looking for his seat, the only seat left open was the very back seat. Right next to where the bullies were. Jason took a seat, but the bullies didn't even do anything to harm him. He had a nice and peaceful ride to school, and he lived happily ever after. But I'm sorry to say, that this was not the case. The part about Jason not being able to find a seat is correct though. The only seat left unintended was the one in the back, where all the bullies sat. But the bullies didn't leave him alone. Instead, right when he sat down, they began to flick his head as hard as they could. The two main bullies, Brad and Nathan walked over to his seat, and sat beside him, squishing him to the window as the bus pulled off.

"Hey Jason… how's it been. We're so glad you came to sit with us today," Brad said, as Nathan, and the others laughed. "You want to give us your money, Jason," Nathan asked. "It would save you a lot of pain." As he said this, Nathan grabbed Jason's head, and threw it against the glass window.

"Can you not beat me up today guys," Jason pleaded. But it was no use. He had pleaded time and time before, but it always ended with a black eye, and a few hurt bones. Number one he was skinny, and not at all muscular for his age, and number two, five guys verse one boy is extremely unfair, but I'm sorry to say that life isn't fair. And Jason Henry's life is especially not fair. The other members of the gang quickly grabbed onto Jason, and were probably about to beat him up, because he wasn't popular, when suddenly the bus made a sharp turn to the right. Jason, Nathan, Brad, and everyone else on the bus sat up to see a car coming straight for them. The heavy bus driver beeped his horn, but it was no use. The driver in the car was asleep, and the driver hit them head on.

The bus was going to fall off the mountain that it was driving on. The bus driver didn't know what to do, but he quickly jerked the wheel to the left. This made only the back turn. There for, half the bus was on the mountain and the other half was off of the mountain. For several minutes everyone stayed still. They didn't want the bus to lose balance and tumble down the mountain, which I'm sad to say it did. "I need everyone to the front of the bus so we can shift the wait to the front," the bus driver said, as he tried to open the door, which didn't open. Everyone on the back of the bus tried to run to the front, bus the bus was at such an angle that it was impossible. If I was on that bus then I most likely would have fallen down just as Jason and the gang did, and I too would have most likely caused the bus to fall off the mountain just as Jason and the gang did.

When they hit the back of the bus, the wait made the front of the bus raise completely in the air. All the students flew to the back. The only person who didn't fly to the back, was the bus driver, who held on to the wheel with his feet dangling. "I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!" The bus driver yelled. As he said this, his hands slipped, and he too fell down. From my research, I have determined that the heavy bus driver was three hundred and twenty pounds. So when he hit the back of the bus, obviously the bus fell off of the cliff.

The bus flipped, and flipped, and flipped, and rolled, and rolled, and did a flip roll, and a roll flip, and flipped, and flipped, and flew up in the air, and hit the ground, and flipped, and flipped, and flipped, and flipped, and flipped, and did sort of a corkscrew, and flipped, and flipped, and flipped, and flipped some more, and twisted, and twisted, and did a flip in the air, and did a flip on the ground, and did a 360, and flipped, and flipped, and it flipped again, and it flipped, until finally the flipping stopped.

After all that flipping, I can't image how dizzy I would be. Not to mention having a three hundred and twenty pound bus driver squashing you the whole way down. So as you can see, Jason was a little discombobulated, which in this case means a little dizzy after rolling down a mountain several times, when he woke up. He slowly stood up.

On the floor of the bus, were several dead bodies, I'm afraid to say. Sources who found the totaled bus months later, described the bodies as a blood bath. The kids could not be identified. And as Jared walked over the bloody bodies, tears fell from his eyes. He was so happy that his life wasn't taken. If only he knew that surviving a bus crash was just the beginning. If I were there I would make sure to tell him to watch out for the wolves, but I wasn't there, and the bus crash was just the start of the long chain of unfortunate events that lay ahead.


	2. DISASTROUS DROP: CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

The sound of an animal moving through the woods is very unnerving. No matter how small or big the animal is; you always become a bit startled when you hear the sudden noise of an animal running past you. For instance I was exploring the Amazon jungle, for reasons I wish not to say, and as I walked down the narrow path that I made with my machete, I heard a rustling of the bushes behind me. Turning around I thought that a tiger or some large animal would soon immerge from the trees, and would eat me alive. But to my surprise instead, a little money walked out from the trees.

Shortly after this chapter begins, Jason Henry, will hear the same eerie noise. But this is no monkey. The noise he was about to hear is much worse than some Lachrymose Leeches. The noise was made by a wolf! Oh, and by the way the explanation point at the end of the sentence before this sentence is not because I'm excited that he's going to encounter a giant wolf, but just to make the story a little more exciting!!

Jason sat by the fire in which he and the other four survivors made! One of the survivors was named Brad! Brad was the one that bullied Jason, and liked to beat him up! Brad's number one hobby was beating people up! Don't ask me why, because I don't have the answer! Another survivor was the three hundred and twenty pound bus driver, who I still to this day don't know how he managed to exit the bus! The other two survivors were identical twins! Their names were Candy and Mandy Apple! They wore identical shirts and pants everyday of their lives! They even wore the same socks, underwear, jewelry, hats, ear rings, sun glasses, watches, and everything else you can think of! As the group waited for rescue they sat around the fire! Each extremely happy that they survived! But their hopes were let down as they heard the rustling of the bushes behind them!

I can stop with the explanation points now! I think that you get the idea that I'm trying to build up suspense! Anyway, as the group turned to look into the woods they felt a little frightened. "Oh don't worry," the heavy bus driver said. "I used to be a boy scout back in the day. We heard those noises all the time. It's probably just a little monkey. As long as I'm around, I can keep us alive." But I'm sorry to say that the bus driver would not be alive for long. In fact, he would only be alive for a few more minutes!

The group turned back to look at the fire, trying not to worry about the noise they had just heard, but when they heard it a second time, their hearts began racing. "I don't think that's monkey," Jason announced. "It sounds much bigger." "Shut up twerp," Brad yelled. "If the bus driver said that there's nothing to worry about, then there's nothing to worry about." Candy and Mandy screamed as loud as they could at the same time. "Shh!" yelled Jason. There was silence. The group looked around. Suddenly a wolf jumped out of the trees right towards them. The group ran to the bus. But on the bus, stood another. And as they looked around more and more wolves began to pop out of the trees. "Some monkey," Brad said sarcastically to the bus driver.

It's extremely rude to mock an adult, but when wolves are about to eat you, it is alright too. The wolves were extremely tall too. Based on my research, I've have determined that they were four feet, two inches high. I would have probably laid down and cried, but the four kids, and the fat bus driver were brave, and they began running past them. They jumped on the runaways, scratching them severally. But they didn't care about the blood which dripped down their hands and legs. All they cared about was their lives. They all began to wish they had a machete, because the woods they were running in had no trial. It was just thorny and overgrown. So this slowed them down, and the wolves picked up speed. They ran and ran until the found themselves at a cliff. "What do we do?" Jason yelled. "Look over there!" Brad yelled back. "OH MY!" The twins yelled. "RUN!" The bus driver yelled. And the group ran to where Brad had pointed. It was a narrow, old, rickety bridge that extended over the canyon. They ran to the bridge, and began to cross it. It swayed in the wind. "I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU KIDS," yelled the bus driver, whose foot was in a wolf's mouth. He was trying to get it out. So the kids left him behind, and made their way to the other side of the canyon. From far away the kids could finally see the bus driver escaping the wolf's mouth. He started on the bridge, and the sound that they heard next, still makes me lose sleep.

RIPPPPPP! As he stepped on the bridge, the bridge couldn't carry his wait. And unfortunately, the bridge broke into two, and the bus driver fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, until he hit the icy water below. The kids looked down at the roaring river to see if he had survived the fall. But no head immerged from the water. All they could hear were the angry wolves on the other side of the canyon howling.

I warned you not to read this book. It's not too late to close it, and never read it again.


	3. DISASTROUS DROP: CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

It's empty now. Just a dilapidated old shed left unintended in the middle of the woods. It's very hard to locate, but if you know the area, you can find it in a day's time. After years of research I finally found it. It was nothing much, nor did I think it was. Just a small one room home, with a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom all in the one room. It's so small that the naked eye can barely see it. I still to this day can't believe that the four children saw it as they made their way down another mountain in search of a way to civilization.

"Hey look!" Jason shouted as he pointed to the shack around the corner. The others looked up, and saw the shack. "OH MY!" Candy and Mandy shouted. Brad walked in front of the group. "Finally! It's about time we get back to the real world. We've only been walking all night."

I'm sorry to say that Brad was incorrect. They had not made it back to the real world. They would soon find that out, but in the meantime they all ran to the shed. Once they got to the door they all stopped. "So who's going to knock?" Jason asked. "I will, twerp," Brad said, as he pushed Jason out of the way. Brad slowly raised his hand, and knocked on the wooden door. The group stood there for several minutes, until finally the door opened. A man stood there. He was tall and very skinny. A handkerchief covering his nose and mouth. "Come in," he said as the group entered.

Jason looked around in the mysterious home. It was very small indeed. He noticed the bath tub, which was beside the bed, which was right beside the refrigerator. He thought this was extremely odd, but it wasn't time to talk about the house, it was time to ask the man how to find a way back home.

The man directed the group to the couch, and with no where else to sit he sat on the toilet, which too was in the room. "So what brings you guys all the way down here?" The man asked. Jason was the first to speak. "We were on a bus sir. We were hit by a car, and the bus tumbled down the mountain. We're the only survivors, but we can't find a way back civilization. We were hoping you could tell us how to get out of the woods." The man sat there for a few seconds, and then spoke. "First of all call me Doug. Secondly I wish I could help you but I can't." Doug stood up and went to the refrigerator. "But Doug, why can't you help us?" Jason asked. Doug turned around to look at the kids. "Because I haven't been outside of this shack since I was born." The group looked confused. "Why?" Brad asked. "Because," Doug answered. "I'm allergic to the outside air. If I go outside, I'll die."

There are normal things to be allergic to, and there are abnormal things to be allergic to. For instance, I'm allergic to nuts. Plenty of people are allergic to nuts. But being allergic to the outside air isn't normal. Not going outside ever in your whole entire life isn't normal. And a man that lives by himself, in the middle of the woods, in a one room shack isn't normal. But Doug wasn't normal.

"I can help you though," Doug continued. The kids almost jumped in their seats of excitement. "You know someone who can help us to find a way home?" Jason asked. "You can rewind time, and save the lives of the others," Brad asked mockingly. "YOU CAN KILL ALL THE WOLVES, SO THAT WE DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THEM ANYMORE?" Candy and Mandy cried. "No… none of those things," Doug said. "I can feed you some food. I bet your starving from wondering around in the woods."

Food was the last thing on the kids mind. They cared about finding away home, they cared about running into the wolves again, they cared about their fellow friends who died in the bus crash, but they did not care about food. But they didn't want to be rude, so they thanked him. He grabbed a box of French fries from the freezer, and put it on the stove. He then sat down on the toilet again. "Mr. Doug," Jason asked. "How do you get food, if you never leave the house?" Doug smiled. "My mom comes here once a year and delivers everything I need. I'm running low. She should be here in the next couple of months. She used to live here. She used to tutor me, cut my hair, and everything else. But instead of me moving away, she and my dad moved away."

The kids looked at each other in disbelief. They had never heard of someone who had never been outside before. "My mom always says that she comes from the north. I can give you a compass, but I need you all to help me with something first," Doug said. "If I give you the compass it'll show you the way home." The kids nodded their heads. "We'll do anything for that compass sir. Just ask away. We'll help you with anything."

Unfortunately they would regret their agreement later. And as they sat there they wondered what he wanted, and they also wondered if they had a little good luck to get themselves back home.


	4. DISASTROUS DROP: CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

Image it's a beautiful morning. Kids are playing in the laws, husbands read the newspaper on the porches, and wives make a wonderful healthy breakfast in the kitchens. The birds are chirping, the sun shines across the neighborhood, the grass is green, and the sky is crystal blue. One kid is named Judie. She loves to play soccer. As she kicked the ball with her friends she had a blast. She aimed for the goal but missed. It went across the street to the neighbor's yard. "Oops," she says as she began to walk to the ball. BAM! She's hit by a truck. Her head flies somewhere, and blood is pouring out onto the road.

This story that you are reading is just as, and probably more depressing then the short story I just told you. I've given you so many warnings, but you still continue to read. PUT THE BOOK DOWN NOW OR YOU WILL BE UPSET! There I said it. If that didn't stop you, then I don't know what will. No, no one's head flies off in this story, but the lives of Jason, Brad, Candy, and Mandy were going to get a lot tougher. But for right now let me continue to where I left off.

The French fries were ready, so Doug handed the group the food. Brad was the first to start eating. The French fries were a let down though. They were extremely freezer burnt, and all the kids almost spat them out, but they realized that would be rude. "Would you like to eat some fries with us, Doug?" Jason asked. Doug shook his head. "No… my mom brought them here for me last year, but she forgot that I was allergic to potatoes. I can't eat them, or I'll die." The kids stared at each other. "Are you allergic to anything else," Candy and Mandy Apple asked at the same time. Donald nodded. "I sure am. I'm allergic to caramel, boats, hammers, nuts, mints, toy trains, coffee, TV's, computers, any type of cheese, overalls, hamsters, wolves, two years olds, cell phones, ping pong balls, chess, checkers, metal objects, the TV show Lost, watches, stars, computers… oh I already said that, and sun glasses." He was out of breath. "Ok," Brad said annoyed at the man. "What can we do for you to get the compass?"

Doug stood up, and walked to the corner of the house. He waved to the kids to get them to follow him. They did. At the corner of the house was a tiny, small hole. Doug put his hand over his mouth and nose. "You see that?" The kids nodded. "The outside air is infiltrating my home. I need to repair it, but I'm alone down here, and I can't go outside and find a hammer, wood, and nails to fix it. Another problem is I'm allergic to hammers, so I couldn't fix it even if I had all the supplies right here." The kids nodded once again. "So how can we help you?" Jason asked.

"You can go through the woods right around the corner, and there's another old shack," Doug explained. "It's empty now. No one lives in it. But inside the shack you'll find a hammer, nails, and wood. Then come right back here, and fix it right up." Mandy and Candy were next to speak. "BUT WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX A HOME!" Doug smiled. "Not my problem. If you want the compass, then you better find a way to fix it. I'm not trying to be rude, but it's a matter of life and death here. It's a blessing you guys even found my shack. Now I've been kind to you. I've given you French fries, and now you guys have to do something for me." Not wanting to argue any more, the kids agreed. Even though they wish they could say something along the lines if: "Yeah well the French fries were freezer burnt, so should we just half do the job you assigned us?" But that would be rude, and they wanted the compass, so they just kept their mouths shut.

Doug handed them a map. Unfortunately it only showed the trail in between Doug's house, and the other shack. "Follow this map, and you'll find the shack." The kids nodded their hands, and walked out the door.

As I said, they would regret this agreement, but they didn't know that at the time. If only they knew they were going to have another encounter with the wolves!! If you didn't like the story about Judie getting hit by a car, then don't continue reading. Trust me I don't care if you throw this book in a fire and watch it burn. Well, that is if it's not one of Count Oalf's fires.


	5. DISASTROUS DROP: CHAPTER 5

_Thank you to my loyal readers whoever you are. I hope you continue to read my story. This chapter is a littler bit slower, but the upcoming chapters are going to be awesome, and I hope you continue to read the chapters, even if you might not like one or the other. I'm not saying you want like this one, but I'm saying don't give up._

CHAPTER 5

Finally Jason, Brad, Candy and Mandy made it to the other shed. It was smaller and nastier than Doug's shed. But they walked into it, and started to look around. The place was a mess. Random objects were scattered about the room. Piles and piles of trash were on top of each other. The smell… was unbearable. The place was altogether a nightmare. Something that the kids had never experienced before, and most likely never would again. As much as they wanted to leave, they couldn't. They had to find nails, wood, and a hammer, so that they could be given the compass that could show them the way home.

"So where do we start," Jason asked. "Shut up, twerp. Just start looking around." And that is what they did. Jason made his way to one of the big piles. He dug through it. In the pile there were computers, lamps, couches, trash cans, carpet, TV's, books, dead dogs, potatoes, sticks, a big rock, and all other sorts of things. But there were no nails, and there were no wood, and there was definitely not a hammer.

Brad dug through another big pile. In the pile there were a TV diner, pizza, cups, bowls, a bicycle, a tricycle, flowers, an action figure, a hiking stick, jump ropes, scooters, chairs, broken remotes, a broom, and all other sorts of things. But there were no nails, and there were no wood, and there was definitely not a hammer.

Candy and Mandy dug through a some what littler pile. In the pile there were tissue paper, journals, snicker candy bars, a witch's hat, a cooler, a stove, a jack in the box, toilets, cell phones, dirt, sand, a toy fire truck, comic books, ice cream, string, and all other sort of things. But there were no nails, and there were no wood, and there was definitely not a hammer.

"Has anybody found nails, wood, or a hammer yet?" Jason asked the group. "What do you think, twerp. If I would have found it, I would have told you already." Jason then looked at the Apple twins. "NO!" they said at the same time.

"I was thinking… maybe Doug didn't mean that we would literality find nails, wood, and a hammer. Maybe he meant that we could find others objects to make into nails, wood, and a hammer." Jason explained. Brad nodded his head. "My dad built houses. I guess I can figure out how to make nails, wood, and a hammer. He taught me well." The group listened to Brad. "Alright for nails, there's got to be something here that we can tare apart to find nails inside. Look around."

"WE THINK WE CAN HELP!" Yelled Candy and Mandy. They ran over to their pile and pulled out the jack in the box. They handed it to Brad. "Good job girls. Now this jack in the box can be used for two different things. We can find nails in here, because nails are what are holding the wooden box together. We also can use the wood in the wooden box for, well, wood to fix Doug's house. But first we need to make hammer so that we can break the box in two." Jason nodded his head. Maybe Brad was a good person deep down inside. Maybe he was two dimensional. "Move it twerp," Brad yelled at Jason. Jason shook his head in disappointment as he walked to his pile.

They looked and looked and looked at the pile for all sorts of things that might be useful to make a hammer. If Violet was there she would have been great help. After hours of hours of looking, the group was tired and frustrated. Finally Brad had an idea. "Hold on, I have an idea." Brad ran to Jason's pile first and pulled out the big rock. Then he ran to his own pile, and pulled out the broom. Finally he ran to Candy and Mandy's pile, and pulled out the string. He quickly unscrewed the broom head from the rod. He then put the big rock on the rod of the broom, and tied the rock tightly to the rod.

He tied the string so tight to the rod, that when I found Doug's shack years later, I found the hammer Brad had made still intact, like it was made just recently. Doug raised the rod of the broom up, and swung it at the jack in the box. The rock at the end of the broom came down heavy, just as Brad had predicted, and it broke the box in two. Brad found the nails inside the box. He grabbed three or four, and then grabbed one half of the wooden box. Their mission was complete. They all jumped for joy. As they turned around to leave they noticed an eerie shadow on the ground. It was a shadow of an animal. Standing at the doorway was another giant wolf. He howled at the four children as they stood there in panic.

Don't read the next chapter, because it's probably the most depressing of them all. You can stop on this chapter, and imagine that the kids fixed Doug's house, and that he gave them the compass, and they all found their way back home. But I will tell you right now that, that is not what happens.


	6. DISASTROUS DROP: CHAPTER 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The expression "oh crap" means that something bad is about to happen. If you were Judie walking down the street and a car is coming right for you. Then you might say "oh crap." If angry birds are peaking out your eyes you might say "oh crap." If you've just found out that your parents have died in a fire, you probably would say "oh crap." I've said "oh crap" many a times in my life. I said "oh crap" when I found out Beatrice had died. I also said "oh crap" when I accidentally peed in my pants when I saw a clown at the circus. But when all four kids yelled "oh crap" at the same time, something had to be wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

The wolves were what was wrong. They kids were cornered inside the shack. With nowhere to go. "OH MY!" Candy and Mandy screamed. They all stood there frozen with fear. "Alright guys," Jason said. "We all need to hide in the piles of junk away from the wolves."

"Yeah, twerp and did you think for just a second that maybe when you move, the wolves will get a little bit angry." Brad said mockingly back at Jason.

"Yeah, well it seems to be our only option," Jason added. "On the count of three. One… two… THREE!"

And with that, Brad and Jason ran to the piles, diving in them. Candy and Mandy were right behind them. But they were slow, and as they jumped, the wolves grabbed onto their legs. From inside the pile, Jason could see the two girls being dragged out into the distance. The other wolves following them.

Jason and Brad pushed their way out of the piles. They stared at each other in disbelief. "We have to rescue them," Jason said.

"Yeah right, twerp. I got to worry about my own life. Not theirs." Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to just let them die, Brad."

"Yeah well you need to learn how to be a man. You got to learn how to make sacrifices." Brad said back to Jason. Jason stood there in shock that Brad was that crude. He stood there for several minutes thinking of a way to insult Brad back, and finally it came to him. "I thought being a man was being brave. Saving others because you're strong. Not a wimp who watches two innocent girls die."

Brad looked shocked. He never had been talked down to before. It was a weird feeling. He nodded his head. "Let's take this stuff back to Doug's, and then we'll look for them ok, twerp," Brad said. Jason nodded, and the two ran out of the shack and down the short narrow trail to Doug's shack.

Brad knocked on the door of Doug's shack. Doug quickly answered it, and offered for them to come inside. Brad put the hammer down on the ground outside; knowing good and well Doug was allergic to hammers.

"I thought you left me," Doug said as the kids entered. Brad put the wood and the nails on the table. "Where's the two girls," Doug asked. Brad and Jason looked at each other nervously. "They were taken away by angry wolves. They were dragged off. We're going to look for them right now," Jason explained.

"NO! You must fix my house first. I'm allergic to wolves, and if they follow you back here, they'll dig a hole through my home, just to eat me." Doug said. "But I can help you once again." Doug led the kids to the only window of the home. He pointed out the window to a cave way off in the distance. "You see that?" The kids nodded. "That's Wolf Cave. That's where all the wolves around here stay. After you're done with the house, that's where you'll need to go to find your friends."

"But sir," Jason complained. "They could die if we don't go over there now." Doug looked mad. "Their probably already dead. I don't want to lose my life though, so you fix the house, and then I'll give you the compass, and you can be gone!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I got to go and save them," Jason argued. "Shut up twerp. I'm getting that compass no matter if you like it or not," Brad yelled. Jason didn't listen. He started to walk outside. He was just making his way down the last step, when suddenly he felt a hard hit from behind. Brad had hit him with the hammer. Jason was knocked out cold. Brad turned around to look at Doug. "Alright, I'll fix your home."


	7. DISASTROUS DROP: CHAPTER 7

**CHAPTER 7**

CLICK... GLANG…. CLICK…. GLANG…. CLICK…. CLANG! Jason woke up from the clickity clang noise. Above him stood Brad who hammered down the nails into the wood, in which was over the hole inside the shed.

Jason sat up. He had an extreme head ache from where Brad hit him in the head with a hammer. "All done," Brad said. He turned around to see that Jason was awake. "Well look who woke up? Good morning sleepy head."

Jason stood up and tried to push Brad down, but instead got himself in a head lock. "Look, twerp, you're not as strong as I am. Get used to it. Don't try to beat me up, because it won't do you any good." Jason nodded. Brad put him out of the head lock. Brad walked to the front door followed by Jason. "We need to rescue Mandy and Candy now Brad."

"Hold on twerp," Brad said as he walked up to Doug. "Good work son. Here's the compass," Doug said. Doug pulled a black compass out of his pocket. He handed the compass to Brad. "You're welcome, Doug," Brad said back. Doug shook both of their hands, and then they were out of the door.

"Ok, now let's go to the cave, Brad," Jason asked. Brad shook his head. "Sorry, but no. I'm not going down there to get myself killed. Don't you see… we're in the wild. It's everyman for himself."

"No it's not. You got to stick together. We need each other to survive," Jason pointed out. Brad smirked. "Look dude I'll give you a choice. You can come with me, the one with the compass, that can help you find civilization, or you can stay here and rescue Mandy and Handy Apple," Brad said.

"It's Candy Apple, not Handy," Jason pointed out.

"You think I care twerp. Think again," Brad said. "So what's your final decision? Suicide or a way home?" Brad asked. Jason thought for a long time. His heart pounding. Each decision had pros and cons. Finally he came up with an answer. "If I found rescue with you, I would be happy. I'd be home, I'd be with my parents, but in the back of my mind I'd be feeling guilt. Knowing that I just let Mandy and Candy die. I can't live with that. Maybe you can, but I can't Brad. So you go and find rescue, and I hope you rot with guilt when you're by the fireplace in your living room. I'm a better person then you, Brad. So see you soon."

Jason thought this would make Brad feel bad, but it didn't. "Ok… see ya." And with that Brad followed the compass off in the distance. If only he knew the compass was broken. If only he would have gone to the cave. If he did maybe, just maybe Mandy would still be alive. Jason shook his head in disbelief. Brad really didn't care about anyone but himself. As much as Jason wanted to think that he had some good inside of him, he knew deep down inside that Brad was never going to change. But I'm happy to say he eventually would to an extent.

Then Jason took off toward the cave that he could barely see in the distance. There was a good chance that he could die, but he was a hero. It was in his blood since the day he was born.

The cave was shaped as a wolf's mouth. Two jagged teeth were on the top of the cave, making Jason feel as if he was being eaten and going into the pit of a wolf's stomach. The cave was dark and dreary. Skeletons and other bones were scattered across the dirt floor. The cave went off in the distance as far as you could see. Jason took a deep breath, and started to walk deeper into the cave.

All he could was his heart beating. Every step he took, he made sure that he was quiet. Every breath he took, he worried that a wolf would hear him. The cave rounded a turn, and then Jason was at the very end of the cave. It was a huge room. Bats fluttered across the cave's ceiling, and on the floor laid the wolves. They all were looking at their new "toys," Mandy and Candy, who were against the cave wall. They were just waiting to pounce on their victims, and then chew then up. But Jason wasn't going to let that happen. Not under his watch. But what he didn't know was, he'd only be able safe one of the sisters, and he would have to choose which one!


	8. DISASTROUS DROP: CHAPTER 8

**CHAPTER 8**

The expression "I'm all tied up right now" doesn't necessarily mean you're all tied up. It means something along the lines of "I'm a little busy right now." So when I say, "Jason was a little tied up at the moment to notice the wolves approaching behind him," I don't mean that he's all tied up in a knot, I mean he's just a little preoccupied at the moment to notice the wolfs.

Jason was a little tied up at the moment to notice the wolves approaching behind him. His mind was racing of possibilities of how he might be able to save Mandy and Candy Apple. But he was so focused on their lives, he forgot about his own. Because at that very moment a wolf jumped on his back, making him fall to the ground.

Startled, Mandy and Candy watched in horror as their only source of rescue was being trampled by two wolves. The wolves already in the den ran to their newest meal who was being dragged over to Mandy and Candy. Once he was dragged over to the girls, the wolves let go of him, and made their way again to the middle of the den. Jason sat there in pain of the sharp teeth that had just dug into his hands.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Mandy and Candy asked. Jason nodded. "Yep." "Where's Brad?" Mandy and Candy asked. A tear rolled out of Jason's eye. "Brad repaired Doug's window, and after that he left with the compass. He refused to come here and rescue you guys." Mandy and Candy shrieked. They were appalled. They were all so tied up in the situation, that they forgot about the wolves, which were walking towards them again. The wolves grabbed Mandy and Candy, and dragged them across the room. Jason sat there in panic. Should he try and fight the wolves off?

You can absolutely close this book right now, and never finish it. You can imagine that Jason saved both Mandy and Candy, and together caught up with Brad, and found their way back to civilization. But that isn't what happened. What happened still makes me want to get sick with depression.

Candy and Mandy were both pinned down by the wolves. At any moment the wolves would start to eat their precious prey. They were about to chow down on their evening meal. Jason sat there, knowing that at any moment both of his friends would be dead. They both screamed for his help. Getting up, Jason started to run. But when he did, he realized that he couldn't save them both. He would have to choose which one to save. But which one would he pick? The wolves' mouth's were both extremely close to the two girls. There was no question about it. Jason had to choose. Both girls yelled "HELP!" But Candy's plead was a tiny pitch higher. So Jason ran to Candy. Kicking the wolf, who fell on it's side.

"RUN! RUN TO DOUG'S HOUSE!" Jason ordered Candy, as she ran towards the exit of the cave. Now Jason turned around to see nothing but bones where Mandy laid. (You and me both know that the site would be much more gruesome, but I would not like to go into such detail. So that is why I'm referring to Mandy's corpse as a bunch of bones.

The four wolves quickly surrounded Jason. He was alone in front of the angry beasts. He had no one to help him, and he didn't want to turn out like Mandy had. His situation wasn't looking good. At all. Until a figure appeared behind the wolves. The figure swung something, and it hit the back of one of the wolves' head, making him fall down dead. Jason could tell that it was a hammer. A hammer made out of a broom's rod, string, and a rock. Holding stood Brad.

I told you earlier he didn't come. I lied. He did, just too late. If he'd come just seconds earlier, Mandy would probably be alive.


	9. DISASTROUS DROP: CHAPTER 9

**CHAPTER 9**

When Jason found Brad standing over him, he felt rage and happiness. It was a strange combination indeed. On one side, he was furious that Brad had not come sooner. If he did, Mandy would most likely still be alive. But at the same time, Jason was overwhelmed with joy that Brad had come to rescue him.

Brad now hit the other three wolves in the head with the hammer, making them fall down. One died from the blow, but the other three were still alive. Brad stuck out his hand. "Come on, twerp! Let's get out of here!" Jason grabbed Brad hand. Brad pulled him up, and together they ran. The wolves slowly made their way back up, and in a matter of no time, they were racing after Brad and Jason.

"SO WHY DID YOU COME BACK!" Jason yelled at Brad as they were running. "IT TOOK ME A FEW MINUTES TO REALIZE THAT THE COMPASS WAS FREAKING BROKEN! SOUTH WAS NORTH, NORTH WAS SOUTH, WEST WAS EAST, AND EAST WAS WEST!"

Jason's heart felt as if it broke into two. Their only chance to find a way out of this dreary place was the compass, and now their only hope had basically fallen down the cliff with the bus in which they crashed in. Everything that had happened in the last twenty- four hours was useless. Meeting Doug, fixing Doug's hole, Mandy's death, making a hammer… it was all for the compass, and the compass was as messed up as their lives right now.

They were now just exiting from the cave. Behind them they could hear the wolves running closer and closer to them. One jumped out at Brad from behind, and scratched his foot. Blood poured from where the wolf had touched him. He slowed down. The wolves were getting closer to him now. Brad again pulled out his hammer, and hit them in the heads. They once again fell to the ground.

Brad picked up his speed just a little. Jason put his hand around Brad, to help move faster. "Cut it out you gay twerp!" yelled Brad. Jason let go of him as he rolled his eyes. "I was just trying to help you!"

"I DON'T NEED HELP!" Brad yelled back. They ran for another two minutes until they made it to Doug's house. They knocked on the door hard. The wolves were right behind them. Doug opened the door. They ran in just in time. Doug shut the door, and locked it. But to Brad and Jason's surprise, in the middle of the room sat Candy Apple tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth!


	10. DISASTROUS DROP: CHAPTER 10

**CHAPTER 10**

If you have turned to this page before reading the beginning of this long and woeful tale, then I must warn you to drop the book. If you want to be stubborn and continue reading this, I'll feel you in of what happened prior in this story. It started with a bus crash. Four kids survived. Angry, hungry wolves follow them everywhere, they can't find a way back to civilization, they met a weird man named Doug whose basically allergic to everything, one of the four kids died, and Brad thinks he's all that. Does that seem like a good story to you? Not me!

To make things worse, when Doug let the two kid kids into the house, Brad and Jason saw Candy Apple tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth. At first they were shocked, and then they were just confused. Doug walked up to Brad and Jason and quickly pulled a rope around them. They were tied tight together and then thrown onto the bed. Doug stood in front of the three kids.

"I told you not to come here again. I gave you the compass, but you didn't stay true to the plan. The wolves have followed you to my home. Until they eat someone they'll be trying to get in here. They'll make holes in my home, and then I'll die. So you three little young children will be my sacrifice. I'm not dieing. Not today, but you are." Doug said.

As he said this the kids jumped at the unexpected sound of paws banging against the front door. "You didn't even give us a compass that worked," Jason argued. Doug laughed. "Duh! I needed a chore done so I got you guys to help me. I had to bribe you about something. If I didn't, you would have never helped me. So here you kids come along, and I had a compass. What was I to do? I had to lie," Doug stated. Jason shook his head. "You're a traitor. That's what you are. We trusted you. Now Mandy's dead because of you. You are not going to throw my friends and me to the wolves without a fight," Jason said back.

More wolves could be heard scratching through the wood. Doug looked extremely worried. He walked over to Candy. "You're first my dear," he said enthusiastically. Candy tried to hold on to the chair, but she just wasn't strong enough. "LET HER GO!" Jason yelled at Doug. Doug stopped and nodded his head. "Alright… I'll take you out there first Jason. I'll let you tell the other two what it feels like to be eaten alive." Doug laughed at his comment. "I warned you Jason. I said don't come back. But you did anyway."

"Yeah and you said that the compass would show us a way back to civilization, and you didn't stay true to your word either. So I guess we're both liars," Jason said back. Doug looked pissed off. He walked over to Jason and slapped him in the face. "Don't ever call me a lair," Doug yelled. He then untied Jason and Brad, and then grabbed Jason.

Doug led Jason to the door. Just when he was about to open it Brad said something. Something that would ultimately save their lives. "You're allergic to the outside air right?" Brad asked. Doug whirled around to face Brad. "Why does that matter," Doug asked back. Brad smiled. "Because if you throw Jason out there, I'm going to have to throw this hammer not at you, but against the wall. It'll make a big hole inside this shack, and then you, Doug will die," Brad said this as he picked up his man made hammer. Doug stopped dead in his tracks. "You wouldn't dare," Doug exclaimed. There were more and more wolves scratching the shack. "If you do that, you children will die as well, because the wolves will go right through the hole," Doug explained. "We have a better chance of survival, then if you throw us out there to be eaten alive," Brad argued back. Doug looked extremely angry. He didn't know what to do…


	11. DISASTROUS DROP: CHAPTER 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"You're bluffing!" Doug screamed back at Brad. "You're bluffing, and I know it," he continued. With that Doug opened the door. At the base of the door sat the hungry wolves. Ready to dig into their prey. Suddenly a loud noise could be heard behind Jason and Doug. They turned around. Brad had just thrown the hammer which hit the wall. There was a giant hole through the wall of the shed. Doug shrieked with fear.

Suddenly Jason kicked him in the knee, making Doug let go of Jason. Jason ran inside the shack, Doug ran right behind him, closing the door. "What have you done?" Doug shouted.

The wolves had stopped pawing at the door. Now they could be seen through the hole. They scratched the wall. Creating a slightly bigger hole slowly. Doug had turned white as a ghost. He ran to the back of the shack, where the toilet sat. Behind the toilet was a bottle of pills. He quickly swallowed two of them. "What are you doing," asked Brad.

"These pills will save me from the outside air for at least an hour. Then if I need too I can take two more. That is until you three repair what you have broken," Doug explained. Jason and Brad laughed. "You were just about to kill us. Do you really think we're going to fix your shack?" Brad said as he untied Candy from the chair.

"Do you have pills which will protect you from your allergies towards wolves?" Brad asked Doug. Doug stood there looking confused. "I don't know what you're getting at, but the answer is no. I do not have any pills to protect me from my allergies towards wolves," Doug responded. "I'm asking the question, because you don't have to worry about the outside air, what you have to worry about is the wolves," Brad pointed out. Doug's eyes got real big. He then pulled out a knife. "Well I'm not going down without a fight." And with that the wolves had finally made a big enough hole to squeeze through into the shack. Doug put a rag over his nose and mouth, and he raised his other hand which the knife was in. Two of the three wolves jumped on him. One ran to Candy, Brad, and Jason.

Doug lowered the knife down into one of the wolves, who quickly fell to the ground dead. The others went up to bite Doug's face, but instead grabbed onto his rag, and pulled it down, off of Doug's face. Doug stood there for a few minutes in disbelief.

Meanwhile Brad, Jason, and Candy were being cornered by the wolf. Brad didn't have his hammer this time, so the three children were in trouble. They had no weapon to fight with. It was not looking good for the frightened kids. And to make things even more frightening, more wolves continued to enter the hole inside the shack. They must have smelled trouble, because originally there was only four, and now the number just kept going up.

Meanwhile Doug had started to breathe really heavily. Bumps started to form all over his head. He sneezed twice, and coughed three times. He felt horrible, and he dropped to the ground. The wolves stopped fighting him, and just watched him. They were curious and confused about what Doug was doing. They hadn't even bit him hard yet.

But they were not going easy on Jason, Brad, and Candy. They had all surrounded the kids. They were afraid to move. This reminded them of the first night they had crashed. When they had first seen the wolves they had not moved for the longest time. They also thought of the fat bus driver, and their parents. Would they ever see their parents again? Would they ever find a way to civilization? Where were they? Question after question popped into their heads.

Doug was on the ground, gasping for air. Beside him was the hammer Brad had made. If he picked it up, he surly would die, because he was also allergic to hammers too. But before he died, he was determined to do something good. Picking up the hammer with the last bit of life he had left, he threw it across the room to Brad who caught it. "SAVE YOURSELVES!" Doug said, as he took his last breath. He then fell on the floor dead.


	12. DISASTROUS DROP: CHAPTER 12

**CHAPTER 12**

The wolves fell on the ground left and right as Brad hit them with the hammer. It was a horrible sight. When I found the shack, inside the wolves were scattered about. Blood was everywhere. It was probably the worst sight I had ever seen. Anyways… back to the story.

The wolves fell to the ground left and right as Brad hit them with the hammer. The kids weren't going to die without a fight. More and more wolves continued to jump inside the hole. Some went to where Doug laid on the ground. The others were hungry for the three little children. It looked useless for the kids to continue to fight. It looks as if there was nothing else they could do. They were going to die. That is until the heard a whistle from the outside of the shack. The wolves stopped, as if they suddenly froze. Again there was another whistle. And then one more, and then all the wolves turned around and jumped back out of the hole.

The kids looked at each other is disbelief and confusion. They looked over to where Doug once lay, but he wasn't there anymore. The wolves had eaten him too. As much as the kids hated him for the time being, they felt bad for the man. The man who had seemed so nice when they first met him. The man who had given them hope, was now dead. He was dead just like Mandy, the fat bus driver, and all the other students that had died on the bus one day ago. He was dead, and that was that. But then the kids remembered the whistle coming from outside the shack. Brad was the first one to the hole, and the first one to crawl out. Then Candy, and then Jason.

As they exited the hole and stood up they could see who made the whistle. It was a man. A man with a lot of facial hair. A bead hung down from his chin, and he wore a rugged, dusty, old hat that stuck up high in the air. He also wore a dirty leather jacket. The one a famous archeologist might wear. The man cracked a smile at the kids.

"Who are you," Jason asked. The man stared at the kids for a long time. He didn't say a word. He just walked back and forth studying the three kids very closely. Then the man stopped, and smiled once again.

"My name is Mackel McClain. And you three survived the bus crash. I know exactly who you are." The three children looked at him, wondering who this man was. Would he be the person to rescue you them, or would he be trouble, just like Doug.


	13. DISASTROUS DROP: CHAPTER 13

**Chapter 13**

Some might say that change is good. In a lot of cases change is good. It's good to switch from a bike to driving a car, because you get to locations a lot faster. It's also good to pass a grade in school, because it would get really old repeating the same grade over and over again. Change is good in a lot of cases but not in the case of our three protagonists; Jason, Candy, and Brad. Change is in fact bad in this last chapter in the first novel that I have written, regarding these poor, unfortunate children. If you think that this last chapter will end with the children finding their way home, and living a happy life, then you would be very upset to be informed that their lives will ultimately get a whole lot worse in these last few pages.

The kids followed Mackel McClain through the woods. The wolves followed them. "Sir… Mr. McClain…. Ah…. How exactly do you know us?" Jason asked curiously. The kids waited for an answer, but none was given. Mackel had clearly heard them, but had not cared to respond. The kids looked at each other. Candy had tears flying down her cheeks. Obviously her sister's death had just hit her.

"Why did you pick me?" Candy asked Jason. Jason thought for a moment for the right thing to say back. "I don't know?" He finally said. Then Candy turned to Brad. "And you… you came too late. You were going to leave us to die." Brad rolled his eyes. "But I came didn't I?" Candy spat on him and then looked at the man she was following, Mackel. "And if you can control those wolves then why didn't you stop them from eating my poor sister?

Still Mackel did not respond. They walked for another five minutes, and then it was clear where they were going. They were going back to Wolf Cave. "Why are you taking us back here," Candy asked the mysterious man. Still he refused to answer her question.

"Alright Mr. All Talk and No Listen, we'll give you three seconds to answer our question, and if you don't we're leaving you behind, and not even turning back," Brad yelled at Mackel. Mackel laughed. He slowly turned around. "Something tells me that you will want to follow me. I have something that you want. But if you want to turn around now, please, be my guest."

The kids stopped. Should they stick their status quo? Or should they accept change? The new man, mysterious as he was, provided them hope once again. I can assure you that it was false hope, but our three children didn't know this. If you were tricker treating, and you went up to the door to get some candy, you wouldn't check to see if the candy was poisoned. You would most likely grab it and devour it without a second guess.

Wolf Cave got bigger and bigger as the group got nearer and nearer to the not so friendly setting. The children's hearts began to beat faster and faster. It was crazy. They were going back to a place where their good friend had died. Now they were back for a reason that was yet unknown. Had they made the right decision… no. But as they got nearer to the cave, they wondered if what Mackel had for them was an asset for their survival.

The last bit of light disappeared as they walked deeper and deeper into the pit of the eerie cave. The wolves quickly ran past them into the big open room in which Mandy was eaten alive. Mackel led them into the wide room full of skeletons. He walked to the other end, and put his hand on the cave wall. He pushed against it, and it flung open. Inside was a secret room. They followed him, leaving the wolves behind. Mackel closed the door. He turned to them.

"Sit down!" he said. It was the first word he said since their first encounter. They sat down on the damp, hard, rocky floor. He too sat down. "I've lived with this pack of wolves my whole life. My mom and dad abandoned me. They threw me out of their car window when I was five. They threw me down the very mountain in which your bus fell down. I didn't have any parents to raise me like you did. The five years with them were even worse. They abused me, and made my life… horrible. So all my life those wolves have been my family. They are the only family I've had. When I saw that bus tumble down the landscape joy swept over my entire body. I felt so happy. You were the first people I saw in over fifty years. I was so used to seeing wolves, and other animals, but to see people… to see my bread was exhilarating. I know we got off to a wrong start. I should have ordered the wolves not to eat and kill Mandy, and not to constantly harass you, but I didn't. At first I didn't care. I knew the wolves were hungry, so I was just going to let them eat you, but then I remembered how lonely I was. I ordered them to bring you here. But they only brought back Candy and Mandy. I wanted all of you. I knew you'd come back to rescue your friends. Mandy's death was a sacrifice. It was to show you what I'd do if you'd try and get away from me. If you try and leave, I will get those wolves to tare you all to shreds. I won't even have to lay a finger on you. All I want is not be lonely, and you all have given me that chance. All four of you have given me that chance."

Brad stood up glaring at Mackel. "If you have forgotten, there's only three of us now. Mandy's dead, thanks to you." Mackel smiled. "Oh, I remember. But do _you_ remember when I said I had something for you. Well I didn't lie."

With that Mackel opened another door. Inside was a dark closet like room. A big blob sat in the middle of the closet. Mackel turned the light on. Inside sat the fat bus driver tied to a post!


	14. WRETCHED WOLVES: CHAPTER 1

**The Wretched Wolves**

If you have read the first book of the miserable lives of Jason, Brad, and Candy Apple, I am very sorry to say that the next book contains even more misfortunate and horrible obstacles for our three protagonists. My research took me into the caved walls of Wolf Cave. The haunting memories of what happened to the three kids still echoes throughout the creepy pit. I wish to inform you of a somewhat pleasant sequel, but my sole purpose on writing these books is to tell the real story of these survivors. In this next book the kids will encounter smelly wolf feces, claustrophobic cages, dead leaves, a secret passageway, and an annoying harp. I told you the bus crash was just the beginning, and I wasn't kidding… So now… let the escape begin.

**CHAPTER 1**

It had been weeks since the kids had been lured into Wolf Cave by Mackel McClain. Since then they had been made to live with Mackel and the wolves. They were forced to do whatever he said, and if they didn't, Mackel would order his "wolf pack" to chow down on the poor innocent children. It was like slave work. They were forced to sleep in extremely little cages, and fed extremely dry leaves for every meal. All three kids hated salads, so their new diet was deeply depressing. But our story begins when the kids were about to go to bed in their cages.

Squeezing into her cage, Candy started to cry. Mackel closed the cage door locking it. Mackel then left the secret room. He closed the door and shut off the lights. It was pitch black. Candy lied down on the muddy, wet floor. Her cage was in between Brad and Jason's. The cages were so small they had to lie down, and roll up in a ball. They could barely move their heads. Candy slightly moved her head to eye Jason who too was in a ball. "I don't care if the wolves eat me, Jason. At least then I wouldn't have to sleep in these cages. My back kills me, and my neck feels like fire."

Jason shook his head. "No… we're going to get out of here, Candy. We will get out of here." Tears were pouring out of Candy's eyes. She was tired of all of this. She just wanted it all to end. "At least I can be with my sister."

"I have a plan," Brad finally said. The two others turned around. "In five days I'll be ready. But you have to listen to everything I say, because I will leave you."

"Yeah kind of like how you left me and my sister to die," Candy screamed. Brad was silent. And with that the group went silent. Hours later their eyes finally shut.

The usual horn sounded off like it did every morning. The lights turned on and Mackel entered the secret room. He had the key to unlock the cages. The kids were overwhelmed with joy to exit the claustrophobic cages. They stood up and stretched. "So for the past couple of weeks you've all worked really hard. So today I thought I would let you talk to your old friend." The three children quickly perked up. They had not yet been able to talk to the fat bus driver since they saw him on the first day. Their hearts began to race. Maybe the fat bus driver could help them escape. Maybe he could answer some of their questions!


	15. WRETCHED WOLVES: CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The three kids were roughly thrown into another secret room, carved into the caved walls, where the fat bus driver sat. The first thing that the kids noticed was the cage in the room. It was the same size as the cages the three children slept in. To this day, I wonder how it was that the fat bus driver could even put one foot inside of it, not to mention sleep in such a tiny cage. But supposedly he did. I seem to being getting off subject, so back to the story.

Their eyes first caught the cage which was inside the room. The kids wondered how the extremely fat bus driver could fit inside the extremely tiny cage. They themselves could barely fit in them. Next they spotted the fat bus driver in the corner of the room. He sat there staring off into space. His eyes had dark circles under them, and his hair was completely disheveled. The three kids ran to him and sat down. The bus driver discreetly smiled.

The kids all began to ask questions. "How did you survive the fall off the cliff," Brad asked. "What has he done to you?" Candy asked. "Are you ok?" Jason asked. "SHUSH!" The fat bus driver said. The three quickly went quiet, and the story began.

"It all started the first night we fell down the mountain. The wolves came. We were running away. You two ran across the bridge, and I was a little behind. I guess my wait made the bridge break in two." The kids rolled their eyes. In their minds they were thinking, "Duh!" But anyway, again I'm getting off subject. Back to the fat bus driver's story…

"I fell and fell and fell and fell. I thought for sure I was going to die, but I hit the water below. The water… oh it was freezing. It took me forever to arise to the surface. The wolves gave up chasing you guys, because you were way out of reach. I, on the hand, had crapped in my pants when I hit the water, so the wolves could smell me from miles away. Literally right when I made my way out of the water to an embankment to the side of the river, the wolves were waiting for me. And there stood…. Mackel. Mackel told the wolves to drag me to his lair. I was a little shaken up from the disastrous drop that I didn't put up much of a fight. Before I knew it I was being crammed into a little cage, and forced to eat dry leaves for every meal. Then I hear his sop story about being thrown out the window by his parents. He tried to make himself look like the victim. The only thing he is, is a nut case." And with that the story was over.

"Well, Brad here has a plan. A plan that will get us out of here," Jason explained. Candy then spoke. "But I don't get it? Why did Mackel let us talk to you? Wouldn't it be the logical thing to talk about some kind of an escape?" The fat bus driver nodded. "Correct. But don't you get it?"

The three kids shook their heads. "He wants us to try an escape. After all he hasn't seen anyone in at least forty or so years. It's all a game to him, and we're the action figures." The three kids were speechless. Finally Jason replied. "So Mackel wants us to try and escape?" The fat bus driver nodded. "So what's the plan," the fat bus driver asked. But just as the bus driver asked the question, Mackle entered the room. "Time to go kids! Back to work!" The three kids stood up. "Don't hurt them, Mackle," the bus driver ordered. Mackel just snickered. As Brad walked out of the room he shouted to the bus driver, "We'll be………. fine, k?" Instead of saying "ok" he said "k." And with that the kids were out the door.

Once the door was shut the fat bus driver thought to himself. "We'll be………. fine, k." The bus driver was confused. It was code for something. Brad had paused before he said fine, k. But what did it mean? The fat bus driver ran to the cave walls and began to write on it with a blue berry which was lying in the room. He wrote on the wall what Brad had said, "Fine k." He sat down and looked at it. What did it mean?


	16. WRETCHED WOLVES: CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The word sophisticated means intellectually brilliant. The word intellectually means cerebral. Cerebral means using one's brain in appreciation. Appreciation means sensitive awareness. Sensitive means having or showing concern for a specified matter. Specified means to name or state explicitly or in detail. And finally the word explicitly means

leaving no question as to meaning. With that said, I can now write down the next sentences to this horrible tale.

Lying down on the cage, Brad was explicit. Specifically, he was tired of being forced to lie down inside the tiny cage every night. Candy was growing more and more sensitive every day, but Brad appreciated his cerebral brain for concocting an intellectual, sophisticated plan to escape.

Meanwhile the fat bus driver had written all over his caved walls. He was obsessed with the code that Brad had given him, "fine, k." Ever since he was given the code, just a few hours ago, he had written the code so many times on the wall so many ways. When Mackel came into the room, to order the fat bus driver in his cage, he quickly noticed the writings on the wall. He smirked. "Get in the cage." The fat bus driver stood up. "Sorry, buddy, I'll pass tonight." Mackel grew very angry. "Get in the cage right now or there will be serious consequences."

The fat bus driver smiled. "What? Will I become the wolf's dinner?" The bus driver asked. Mackel nodded. "Well guess what," the bus driver said. "I'm tired of this game of yours." Suddenly the bus driver punched Mackel in the face. Mackel fell to the ground.

Meanwhile Jason's eyes started to close. He was so tired of all the chores he had been forced to do. But just as he fell asleep the lights turned on. Mackel was standing at the door with the bus driver, who had blood pouring down his face. "I thought that Mandy's death was an example for all of you to respect me, but just in case you forgot I'll remind you." He pushed the bus driver over to the cages. "Unlock them!" Mackel order the bus driver as he threw the key at him. The bus driver caught it, and crawled over to Brad's cage first, which was the farthest from Mackel. Brad looked at the bus driver. For once Brad looked like he cared for someone. "Don't worry," the bus driver whispered to him. "I deciphered the code, "fine, k." I have a plan to get it, and this is part of it. But what are you going to do once you get it? You're not going to kill him are you?" Brad then whispered back, "no… I have other plans." "Good!" The bus driver responded.

"HURRY UP!" Mackel yelled. The bus driver nodded and unlocked Brad's cage. Then he unlocked Candy's and Jason's. Mackel then grabbed the fat bus driver, and slung him out the secret door into the main den. The kids and Mackel watched as the wolves surrounded the bus driver in the middle of the den. The kids pleaded for Mackel to order the wolves away from him, but he did no such thing.

"I'm sorry Mackel. Please forgive me. I'll do anything you ask without complaining," the bus driver shouted. "I warned you already, and you didn't listen," Mackel responded. The bus driver didn't expect this answer. He knew that the plan had gone wrong. In seconds he would be dead.

"WAIT!" Jason shouted. The wolves and everyone stopped. It was time for Jason to save the day.


	17. WRETCHED WOLVES: CHAPTER 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The saying "life flashes before you're eyes," doesn't literally mean that a light is flashed into your eyeballs. It means you see your life when you're about to die. Many people question whether or not, when near death, if life really flashes before you're eyes. Some say it's a metaphor. Some claim that they have actually experienced this sensation, and have seen their life, minutes before they were almost killed. But whatever the case, as the bus driver stood in the middle of the mob of hungry wolves, he saw his life flash before his eyes. He was sure that he would be eaten. He closed his eyes, expecting the worse, until he heard Jason yell, "WAIT!"

The wolves stopped. The room was silent. Jason pushed Mackel aside. "If you don't order the wolves to stop, then they'll have to go through me."

Brad and Candy pushed Mackel to the side as well. "Me too," Brad said. "And me too," Candy said at last.

Mackel looked beaten. Jason spoke next. "I've only known you for about a week, Mackel. But I do know the reason that we're stuck here. We're stuck here to be you're toys. We're like hamsters locked up in a cage. All because you're lonely. Well guess what, I'm tired of playing this game, Mackel. I'm tired of being the hamster. If you kill our bus driver, then we all will go with him, and then you'll be alone once again. Just like the time you were thrown out the window by you're parents. I let you kill Mandy, and I don't think I can ever forgive myself, but I'm not going to let history repeat itself."

And with that Mackel started to laugh. "I have to admit. You are very smart, Mr. Jason." There was a beat. Get in your rooms. I won't hurt your friend." Brad smiled and hugged the bus driver. Brad whispered in the bus driver's ear, "You did it." Mackel then drug the bus driver into his secret room, and closed the door. He then ordered the kids back into their rooms, and back into their claustrophobic cages.

When the door closed Brad smiled at the other two kids. "What?" Jason asked. Brad started to laugh. "It was all part of the plan. We got what wanted. The plan can now begin."

************

It had been earlier that day when the bus driver had finally decoded the message Brad had secretly given him. The message was fine, k. It had taken the bus driver ages to figure out what Brad had finally meant. He had written all over the caved walls. He had put the letters in every order he thought possible. But finally he figured it out.

Fine, k…

KNIFE

Brad had asked him to steal the knife that Mackel had always carried around. Mackel probably expected that the kids would try and steal the knife, but never would Mackel think that the, fat, old, pushover bus driver would do anything risky. But the bus driver couldn't just grab the knife, he would defiantly be killed. He had to concoct some sort of plan. Just then Mackel entered the room. At the same second Mackel entered the room, the bus driver came up with the plan. Mackel smirked. He was smiling because of all the writings on the caved walls. "Get in the cage." The fat bus driver stood up. "Sorry, buddy, I'll pass tonight." Mackel grew very angry. "Get in the cage right now or there will be serious consequences."

The fat bus driver smiled. "What? Will I become the wolf's dinner?" The bus driver asked. Mackel nodded. "Well guess what," the bus driver said. "I'm tired of this game of yours." Suddenly the bus driver punched Mackel in the face. Mackel fell to the ground. The fat bus driver then ran to the door. He pulled the door opened to find the wolves asleep. There was a harp lying in the center of the lair. The bus driver ran extremely fast through the lair. He looked back. Mackel had not yet made it out of the secret room. The bus driver had a chance to escape. But he couldn't leave without the kids. He had to continue on with the plan.

He had no choice. He had to wait for Mackel to catch up with him. He fell down on the ground purposely. Blood poured out of his forehead from the hard hit on the ground below. Just as he did, Mackel exited the room. He ran to the bus driver and picked him up, and dragged him over to the kids's room. As he was being dragged, he gently grabbed the knife out of his back pocket and put it in his. As they made their way to the door, Mackel whistled. The wolves all woke up at once.

Mackel opened the door. The two stood at the door to see the kids locked up in their cages. Mackel turned the lights on. "I thought that Mandy's death was an example for all of you to respect me, but just in case you forgot I'll remind you." The bus driver was pushed to the cages. "Unlock them!" Mackel ordered the bus driver as he threw the key at him. The bus driver caught it, and crawled over to Brad's cage first, which was the farthest from Mackel. Brad looked at the bus driver. For once Brad looked like he cared for someone. "Don't worry," the bus driver whispered to him. "I deciphered the code, "fine, k." I have a plan to get it, and this is part of it. But what are you going to do once you get it? You're not going to kill him are you?" Brad then whispered back, "no… I have other plans." "Good!" The bus driver responded.

"HURRY UP!" Mackel yelled. The bus driver nodded and unlocked Brad's cage. Then he unlocked Candy's and Jason's. Mackel then grabbed the fat bus driver, and slung him out the secret door into the main den. The kids and Mackel watched as the wolves surrounded the bus driver in the middle of the den. The kids pleaded for Mackel to order the wolves away from him, but he did no such thing.

"I'm sorry Mackel. Please forgive me. I'll do anything you ask without complaining," the bus driver shouted. "I warned you already, and you didn't listen," Mackel responded. The bus driver didn't expect this answer. He knew that the plan had gone wrong. In seconds he would be dead.

"WAIT!" Jason shouted. The wolves and everyone stopped. It was time for Jason to save the day. The room was silent. Jason pushed Mackel aside. "If you don't order the wolves to stop, then they'll have to go through me."

Brad and Candy pushed Mackel to the side as well. "Me too," Brad said. "And me too," Candy said at last.

Mackel looked beaten. Jason spoke next. He spoke his whole long monologue, and was a bit winded when he finished.

And with that Mackel started to laugh. "I have to admit. You are very smart, Mr. Jason." There was a beat. Get in your rooms. I won't hurt your friend." Brad smiled and hugged the bus driver. The bus driver grabbed the knife from his pocket, and placed it in Brad's pants. Brad whispered in the bus driver's ear, "You did it." The two let go of each other. Mackel then drug the bus driver into his secret room, and closed the door. He then ordered the kids back into their rooms, and back into their claustrophobic cages.


	18. WRETCHED WOLVES: CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The door opened and the lights flickered on. Standing in the doorway was Mackel. His beard looked extra long, and underneath his eyes looked extra dark. But this morning, Mackel had a permit grin on his face. But the grin was extra creepy, and the children were extra suspicious about Mackel's extra unexpected behavior. He seemed extra happy, and he never looked that way.

"Rise in shine, kids," Mackel said as he unlocked the three's cages. The kids were eager to get out of them. They stretched, and it felt so good to be able to stand up. "Come, children, I have a surprise for you."

The three children looked at one another with anguish in their eyes. I wish I could warn them of what was to come. It would seem to be a tragic event, and the kids would grow very depressed.

They made their way into the lair where the wolves were chowing down their morning breakfast. The meat that they were eating was yet unknown to the kids. Whatever it was, it was completely being devoured. Mackel smiled once again as he looked over at the wolves. He turned back to look at the kids.

"You see those wolves eating that piece of meat," Mackel asked. "Do we look blind?" Brad replied. Mackel's smiled faded. He rolled eyes, but then continued. "Their eating something… or should I say someone. He's you're friend. I warned you all not mess with me, and now you're friend is dead. Don't be stupid. No funny stuff or you'll end up just like him. Go on, kill yourself too. But I don't buy it. I think that, that whole thing last night was just an act. You're to scared of death." The three children stared in horror. There friend, their beloved friend, was now dead. He had risked his life to save theirs, and now he was dead, and the kids were still alive. And Mackel was right. What the kids had said last night was a big show. They were not about to kill themselves, just because of what happened to the fat bus driver. Brad interrupted the silence.

"Man, those wolves must have been real hungry to eat a guy as a big as him." Jason eyed Brad. Jason threw a punch. This time Brad fell on the ground. Mackel watched in amusement. "DO YOU CARE ABOUT ANYONE?" Jason yelled. "HE'S DEAD, AND YOU HAVE TO MAKE A JOKE ABOUT IT, BRAD! SO IS MANDY, AND THE PEOPLE FROM THE BUS, AND SO IS DOUG!" Tears fell out of Jason eyes. "I'm tired of this, Brad! I just want to get home." Jason then ran inside his secret room, and slammed the door behind him.

Jason turned the lights on so he could see. He was hysterical. He threw himself on the ground beside his cage, and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, and stopped. He noticed the caved walls behind Brad's cage. There was a hole inside of it. Slowly, Jason walked over to Brad's cage. He opened the unlocked cage and crawled inside. He peered through the hole. He put his head on the hole to see if he could see anything on the other side. He didn't see anything, but he could feel wind blowing on his face. There was definitely something on the other side of the cave wall. Just then the door to the room opened. Brad stood there. Brad looked legitimately sorry. "Look, I'm sorry, twerp. I didn't mean it." Jason looked up at Brad.

"You're not sorry Brad. You only feel guilty, and those are two completely different things." Jason then looked at the hole in the wall. "So what's with the hole?" Jason asked. Brad smiled. "I did it with it the knife. On the other side of that wall is freedom." Jason crawled out of the cage and stood up. "That's the outside of the cave?"

Brad shook his head no. "No… but its part of the plan." Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah… and what is the plan, Brad. I think it's time that you include me into your conversation. I want to know everything. I want to know how we're getting out of here."


	19. WRETCHED WOLVES: CHAPTER 6

**CHAPTER 6**

At Harrywood Hingel Heartwhittle High School, Jason, Brad, Candy and Mandy were all completely different. Mandy and Candy were pops. Everyone at Harrywood Hingel Heartwhittle High School knew of their names. This was probably because the names Candy and Mandy Apple were names that kind of stuck out, but anyway, they were popular. Brad hung out with the punks. Nathan and Brad were the rulers of the school. Everyone moved to the side of the hallways to let the two walk by without having to dodge anyone, because they were afraid to get beat up if they didn't. And then there was Jason. A nerd, loner. Instead of eating lunch outside with kids, he would eat by himself in the library reading books, and studying for tests.

In many ways the three kids stayed true to their stereotypical ways in the cave. When Mackel told them to get ready for bed, Candy started to whine, Brad got extremely defensive and argumentative, and Jason was the first one to quickly agree to obey. Brad glared at Jason. "You're such a pushover, twerp."

Jason rolled his eyes. He was so sick of the word twerp. Mackel interrupted his train of thought. "So get inside your room while I put the wolves to sleep." Jason eyed Brad, who smirked. The three kids walked to their secret room and opened the door. The three kids walked inside, but kept the door slightly opened. Jason was walking to his cage when Brad stopped him and drug him to the door. He pointed through the crack, to Mackel, who sat on a chair, in the lair, in front of all the wolves, who were lying on the ground. Mackel held a giant harp, and began to play a soothing, relaxing melody. Jason watched in amazement at the wolves heads fell to the ground. They were asleep with in minutes. Mackel gently laid the harp down on the ground, and then started walking to the children's room. Brad pushed Jason from the door, and the two walked to their cages. Candy was already in hers with her eyes shut.

Mackel entered the room, turning on the lights. He got down on his knees and locked all three cages. "Good night, children." He then stood up, walked to the door, turned off the lights, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

There was silence for a few minutes when a low noise could be heard from within the secret room. It was a sound of a knife cutting slowly through the caved walls. Jason looked to his left, barley moving his head. "Brad…"

Brad sighed. "Yeah, twerp… what is it?" Jason continued. "Explain the plan one more time. Now that I saw the harp, the plan will be a lot clearer to me."

Brad sighed once again, but started speaking. "The plan the whole time was to get Mackel's knife. Now every night I'm trying to carve a hole into the cave wall behind my cage-" "Yeah but what's behind that wall," Jason interrupted.

"I was getting to that, you twerp," Brad said, annoyed. "When the fat bus driver was being held prisoner, he was being held in another secret room in this cave. When Mackel let us talk to him, I realized that his secret room and our secret room were touching. They were back to back. So if, and when I dig a hole through the cave wall, I'll be able to enter the other secret room, in which the bus driver was held in."

Jason nodded. "But I don't get what happens next," Jason exclaimed. Brad let out a distraught groan. "You need to just listen, and shut up, twerp," Brad said. "In the early morning, a day when the hole has completely gone through the cave wall, I'll craw through it, and make my way into the other secret room. Now, the door to that secret room, like this secret room, doesn't have a lock on it. The only thing keeping us in this room is the cages. So once I make my way into the other secret room, I'll open the door, and exit out into the lair. Now, I'll plan this out perfectly, so that right when Mackel comes to wake us up in the morning, I'll be in the lair. The only thing to worry about then is the wolves. So I'll quickly run to the harp and start playing music. This will make all the wolves go to sleep. Meanwhile back in your secret room, when Mackel comes inside to find me not locked up with you and Candy, he'll get extremely freaked out. Once the wolves are asleep, I'll run to the secret door, and hide on one side of it. When Mackel comes out of our secret room, I'll hit him on the head with the knife, unlock you two from your cages, and then we will escape." There was a huge silence after the lengthy explanation. "I don't know Brad," said Jason. "That whole plan seems more optimistic for you. I mean you could easily just leave Candy and me here when you do your little prison break adventure. How can we trust you to come back for us?" There was another long silence. All that could be heard was the knife making a hole in the wall. Finally Brad replied, "You don't."


	20. WRETCHED WOLVES: CHAPTER 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The day of Sunday always seems to be misleading. Sometimes Sundays are rainy. So that means that the word Sunday is a contradiction. It should just be called Day, without the Sun, because somewhere in the world it won't be sunny on a Sunday. So this chapter takes place on a Sunday… but it was raining, so I'm going to just say: So this chapter takes place on a day.

So this chapter takes place on a day. It had been a week since Brad had told Jason and Candy his plan to escape. Since then, Brad had been working all night trying to make the hole through the wall. He said that he needed only one more night, and then the hole would be completely finished. During the days, the kids were forced to do even more work then usual. They were forced to clean the cave floors with nothing but a toothbrush, they were forced to clean up the wolf feces without gloves, and they were forced to continue eating leafs, and sleep in the claustrophobic cages. But on this day, Mackel let them out of their cages early. He let them do whatever they wanted (in the cave of course,) and he seemed pleasantly in a good mood all day. Jason wanted to explore the cave. He opened the secret door that the fat bus driver used to be kept in. He saw the markings on the wall from where the bus driver sat trying to decipher the secret message Brad had told him. He saw the tiny cage, and wondered how the fat bus driver could even fit inside of it, and as he looked around, he wondered if he too would end up like Mandy and the fat bus driver.

Suddenly he heard a horn from the cave's den. He rolled his eyes. That meant dinner. He opened the door, and made his way outside of the den. All the wolves quickly jumped to their feet, and came running to Mackel, who had a bucket of bunnies for them tonight.

One wolf was so excited to eat some food that it ran into Jason, knocking him down on the ground. He lost his breath, but slowly regained it back. He slowly stood up, but when he did, he noticed another hidden door in the cave wall. He turned around to see if Mackel was looking. No one was there; he could only hear the voices of the others in the kitchen. Jason turned back around, and slowly pushed the door open. It made a startling creaking sound.

Jason stared into the black darkness. He couldn't see anything. Suddenly a light from behind him lit up part of the room. He soon found out that it wasn't a room, it was a hallway. The cave hallway went on for as long as he could see. Then, Jason was wondering where the light was coming from. He turned around, and standing in front of him was Mackel looking very sinister, holding a lantern. Then his face grew calm. He smiled.

"Was wondering when one of you would find the hallway," Mackel said. "That hallway never ends. I tried walking it once. I walked for three weeks, and never made it to the end of it." Jason looked even more curious. "So… you don't know what's at the end of it?"

Mackel shook his head. "No sir. It was already here before I found this cave. All the secret rooms were here before I lived here."

Jason was very intrigued. "Well who did live here… before you?" There was a long pause, and then Mackel continued. "Her name was Patricia Bearings. She was crazy."

Jason smirked. He thought to himself, _and your not? _

Mackel continued the story. "When I was a boy… after I was thrown out of my parent's car, she was the first one to find me. Not the wolves… I lied. Patricia brought me to this cave. Even gave me a room to sleep in, which was the same room you guys are in right now. She was like my mother. But one day... she just kicked me out of the cave after we had a fight. I felt alone, and afraid. I was ten then, but I felt like a baby. I felt alone. And then I found a pack of wolves. For some reason they didn't hurt me, and I was drawn to them. So I lived with them for the next twelve years. I had never forgotten what Patricia had done to me. So one day I marched my army of wolves to the cave, and she surrendered. I lived in this place ever since."

Jason listened with total interest in Mackel's story. "And what happened to Patricia?"

Mackel shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Built a cage to keep her in at night, and one day I came to let her out of her cage, and she was gone. She vanished. I never saw her again.

Jason stood their, his eyes wide open. He was amazed.

Mackel smiled. "Now let's eat dinner kido." And with that the two walked away from the dark cave hallway.


	21. WRETCHED WOLVES: CHAPTER 8

**CHAPTER 8**

The group sat around the dinner table. Mackel sat at the end of the table. The kids looked down at the usual leafs that was served for dinner every night, and almost gagged. Mackel looked around the table and smiled.

"Look… I know you think that I'm some kind of monster, but I'm really not. I'm really a good person. Since you've been here, I feel so much better. I can't even describe it. I feel like a human again. I want to apologize. You guys are my family now. And I'm going to start treating you like family. So tonight I'm going to give you this…" He bent down and picked up three platters of steak and mashed potatoes. He dropped them on the table, and pushed them to the kids. The kids all looked happy. "And here's a knife to help you cut the steak." He stood up and dug through his back pocket. He then started searching his body. He soon realized that it was gone. He eyed the kids. "Where is it? Who has it?"

The kids looked at each other. Their hearts began to beat fast. "WHERE'S MY KNIFE!?"

Brad smiled. "That's a good question."

Mackel glared down at the three of them. He grabbed the steaks, and threw them on the floor, and then stepped on them. "IN YOUR ROOM! NOW!"

Mackel quickly grabbed them and opened the door to their room. He threw them in their cages, and when he did, he noticed the hole in the wall. Then he saw his knife. He grabbed it, and then bent down right beside Brad's cage. "If you try anything else, then you're a dead boy!"

Brad glared at Mackel. It was over. Their plan was over. Mackel started to stand up and suddenly Brad had an idea. Brad stuck his feet out of the cage bars, and wrapped his legs around Mackel's neck, and threw him back on the ground. Candy then kicked him in the face, and he blacked out. The knife fell out of Mackel's hands, and right outside of Jason's cage. "GET THE KNIFE! QUICK!"

"No," Jason said back. Brad looked over at Jason. "What do you mean no? This is our only chance. I need another twenty minutes, and the hole will be completely through the wall. Now give me the knife, twerp."

Jason shook his head. "I don't trust you, Brad. You're going to leave Candy and I here. You're going to escape and then not come back for us." "I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU TWERP, BUT RIGHT NOW I'M THE ONLY HOPE YOU GOT! NOW… THE KNIFE!"

"I'm sorry, Brad… no!"

"JASON… GIVE ME THE KNIFE!"

"NO!"

"GIVE HIM THE KNIFE, JASON," Candy cried out. Jason stopped shocked. "You actually trust him? This is the same guy that left you, Mandy, and I for dead. Mandy died because of him."

"I know Jason… but I trust him now. I won't ever forgive him, but right now I believe in him. He will do the right thing. I know it. Brad is a good kid deep down. Now give him the keys."

"Ok," Jason said rolling his eyes. "If you screw us over, Brad, I'll kill you." Jason slowly grabbed the keys with his feet, and then flung it at Brad. It landed in Brad's cage, and Brad picked the knife up, and began carving out the wall some more. The stakes were high, Brad had to work fast.


	22. WRETCHED WOLVES: CHAPTER 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Escape is a word that brings joy or misery. When someone or something escapes, there will always be a person who is upset. For instance when I was in the jungle of Panama, I discovered a butterfly unlike any that had been discovered before. It had huge wings, and it was completely green all over. So I got a glass jar, and trapped him inside. My objective was to bring him back to the U.S., and immediately become rich and famous for discovering a new creature. I felt like Uncle Monty. But unfortunately, one night in my deep sleep, I accidentally knocked over the glass jar and it shattered. The butterfly immediately flew away never to be seen again. I was completely depressed, but the butterfly was happy. He was free. Another example is when a man or woman escapes from jail. Their happy, because they are free, but the police and guards are very upset and distraught. So relating to the story, think of Mackel as a police officer or guard, and think of Jason, Brad, and Candy as the escapees.

The hole was completely finished. Brad could see through the cave wall into the other secret room right directly beside theirs, where the fat bus driver had been held captive. Brad looked over at Candy and then at Jason. He gave Jason a look and then spoke. "If Mackel wakes up, kick him in the head again to knock him back out. This escape will work." Jason nodded. Brad started to crawl through the hole, when he stopped suddenly. "Twerp," Brad said almost as an after thought. Brad cracked and smiled. "Thanks." And with that Brad disappeared through the hole.

Brad fell down onto the cave floor below him. To his left was the fat bus driver's cage. Brad smiled. The plan had worked, now all he had to do was complete what he had started. He opened the door to walk out of the secret room and into the lair. He stepped out to see all the wolves standing up ready to devour him. Brad eyed the harp at the end of the room. Quickly he darted to the far end of the lair. The wolves ran after him, biting his legs, drawing blood. He was so close to the harp, but the wolves were pulling him back. He kicked them in the face, and then dove to get his hands on the harp. Barley grabbing it, he stoked the strings, instantly resulting in the wolves falling to the floor. Brad then stood up, and played some more. The wolves' eyes began to close, and soon all of them were asleep. The second part of the plan had worked. Now all Brad had to do was save his friends.

Brad ran to the secret door, and flung it open. Mackel was still out cold on the cave floor. Brad ran to the cages and bent down. He began to dig through Mackel's pocket in search of the keys. He searched and searched but had no luck. Suddenly Mackel began to wake up.

"HURRY!" Candy screamed. Brad began to panic. He looked at Jason and Candy. "Sorry guys. I got to save my own butt. Again… I'm sorry I tried." And with that Brad stood up, and ran for the lair. "COME BACK! YOU PROMISED YOU'D SAVE US!" Screamed Jason. "COME BACK!" But it was no use. Brad was gone, and there was nothing they could do about it. Mackel, now fully conscious, stood up. He eyed his surroundings, and then looked down on the kids. "You're in real trouble now," Mackel said.


	23. WRETCHED WOLVES: CHAPTER 10

**CHAPTER 10**

It had been had a week since Brad had gone. Since then Mackel had not let Candy nor Jason out of the cage. Their backs were acing with pain. Jason kicked the cage door over and over. Jason had tears dripping down his cheeks. He was completely frustrated with the whole situation. He was out of strength. He laid back down on the cage floor. Candy watched Jason with curiosity. "Just accept the fact that we're not going to get out of here."

"YES. Yes we are," Jason said with annoyance. "We will get out of here, ok." Candy nodded, unconvinced. Suddenly the door opened and Mackel walked into the secret room. "How are the convicts today," Mackel said sarcastically. Candy and Jason ignored Mackel. Mackel sat down and looked at Jason. "I thought we were my friends Jason. Instead you three had to plan to escape. You lost my trust. Now can I trust you to let you out." Jason nodded.

Mackel opened the cage. Jason slowly stood up. Suddenly Jason pushed Mackel down. Mackel fell to the ground, bumping his head. Mackel kicked Jason who also fell to the ground. Jason laid on the ground, pain in his eyes. Mackel bent down to throw Jason back in the cage, but Jason suddenly grabbed the knife out of Mackel's pocket, and swung the knife, creating a large cut down Mackel's face. Mackel sat back down screaming with pain. Jason used this time to grab the keys out of Mackel's other pocket. He then quickly ran to Candy's cage, and unlock it. Candy stood up, and the two both ran out of the room. Waiting for them on the other side of the door was the wolves.


	24. WRETCHED WOLVES: CHAPTER 11

To the loyal followers of the tales of the Disastrous Drop series, I must apologize for the long break between chapters 10 and 11. I got busy, and seemed to never have time to continue the saga of Candy, Jason, Brad, and the mysterious events around them. I would advise you to re read the story to catch up to the events you might have forgotten. I have a huge plan, and I know how the whole series will end. So I ask you to continue your support. I would advise you to re read chapter 7 of the WRETCHED WOLVES, and chapters 1 and 2 of the DISATEROUS DROP if you decide to continue.

**CHAPTER 11**

Chocolate, rainbows, daises, rabbits. What do they all have in common…? Nothing. They are completely random. But all of these things were things that Jason and Candy wanted to see again. At times, during their stay with Mackel the two thought they would never be able to eat chocolate again. They thought they would never see a rainbow again. They thought they would never smell a daisy again, and they thought they would never pet a rabbit again. But this sudden hope that they would experience all of these things again was like a sudden rush of adrenaline.

Mackel was on the ground in pain in the room the two hated so much. Now the only things in their way were the wolves. Candy and Jason opened the door into the lair. The wolves all stood up and immediately stared down the two. Jason eyed the harp on the other side of the room. He stopped running and stood still. Candy looked at him confused. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Sh!" Jason said. "Just stand still. Let them make the first move."

"What do you mean," Candy asked. "Let's run while we can." Candy tried to start running but Jason grabbed her arm. "I'm going to get us out of here alive, but you have to listen."

"Then what's the plan?" Candy asked." Jason cracked a smile. "The wolves are abnormally tall. When they run towards us, we are going to run at them, and at the last second we are going to dive underneath them. We then are going to run to the harp, make them go to sleep, and get the heck out of this cave." The two stood there waiting for the attack. Then the wolves began to run forward.

If I was Candy or Jason in this situation, I think I would have gone to the bathroom in my pants. I remember the time I was attacked by spiders sitting in a coffin in the Philippians. I was so scared, but that's a whole other story. I just can't imagine a pack of huge, tall, angry wolves charging toward me like an army.

Candy and Jason did not wet their pants literally, but metaphorically they did. Metaphorically means not literally. Literally means not metaphorically. In other words, they did not actually wet themselves, but they were so scared, that they basically wet themselves.

As the wolves charged the two, the two charged the wolves, and at the last second, they dove under all of them and slid under all of their legs, like a slipping slide. They were now at the harp. The wolves all ran into the cave wall and fell to the ground. They were discombobulated, but then realized what the kids had done. They turned around and began to run for Jason and Candy once again.

Meanwhile Jason stood up, and ran to the harp to the left of him. The wolves were approaching fast. He grabbed a hold of the harp just as the wolves bit down on Candy's leg. Candy let out a big scream and fell to the ground. Half the wolves were surrounding her, and the other half were running toward Jason, who started playing the first note to a song. The wolves were slowing down, and as Jason played they stopped and fell to the ground, passed out. Candy was crying holding her leg, which was bleeding drastically. Jason ran to her and squatted down beside her. "Are you ok?" he asked. "No! It hurts." Jason ran to the kitchen and grabbed a napkin on the table. He ran back to Candy and rapped her leg with the napkin. He then helped her stand up. But as they looked up Mackel was standing at the doorway to the exit of the cave. "I have trusted you too many times. You will never be allowed to leave your cages again. EVER!"

Mackel had a huge scar from where Jason had cut him. Mackel then whistled the beginning of "Mary had a Little Lamb" and the wolves began to wake up and stand up. Jason and Candy were crying. The hope had disappeared. They would be a prisoner in this cave for the rest of their life. But suddenly Jason remembered the other secret door that he had found the day prior. It was the door that had the secret hallway that went on forever according to Mackel. To make matters even better, the door was right behind Jason and Candy. Jason smiled.

"Wolves get the girl and the boy and drag them to me," Mackel ordered. The wolves began their way to Jason. "Goodbye Mackel."

Just then Jason turned around and opened the door to the mysterious hallway. Candy looked amazed. She had never known about this door. Jason grabbed Candy and through her in, closing the door behind him. The two looked down the endless hallway, wondering where it might take them. They had no choice but to run forward. Anything was better than being caught once again by Mackel. The two looked at each other, and then began to run like they had never run before.


	25. WRETCHED WOLVES: CHAPTER 12

**CHAPTER 12**

It had been five days and the two kids were still running down the dark hallway. They had no idea where they were going and if the hallway would truly ever end. All they knew is that they could not turn around. If they did they knew that they would be spending the rest of their life in cages. So they continued run. Even though they were exhausted, they continued to move. They were determined to get out of the cave if it was the last thing they did.

BAM!

Suddenly the two ran into the cave wall. They fell to the ground, confused and dazed. Jason and Candy began to sit up when they realized that the hallway had made a turn. It was just so dark that they had not seen the turn. They stood up and realized that the hallway continued to go on for as long as they could see once again. They both sighed and began to run again. Candy was having trouble keeping up with Jason. Her leg was still bleeding from the wolf bite. Suddenly she fell to the ground. Jason stopped and squatted down next to her. "Candy… are you ok?"

Candy began to cry. "No. I think it's infected. Just go on without me.?

"There's no way I would do that. I am not Brad. That's the difference between he and I. I'll carry you."

ANY KID YOUNGER THAN SIXTEEN SHOULD NOT READ THIS PART OF THE STORY. The message I will try to convey to you is that kissing gives people cuties so don't try it at home. Kissing is bad in some cases, so don't start kissing someone thinking that it is ok to after you read this next paragraph.

Anyway… Candy looked deep into Jason's eyes. And slowly put her face closer to his. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed his head to hers. Their lips met and the two slowly kissed passionately for several minutes. She then pulled away slowly leaving Jason sitting there astonished about what had just happened. "What was that for?" Jason asked.

"For all the times you have saved me," Candy asked. Jason smiled and blushed at the same time.

"How did you know about this place?" Candy asked.

"I found it the day Mackel let us roam free around the cave. He told me that it was here before he came-"

"Before he came? So he didn't build this cave?" Candy asked.

"No. You see before he came to the cave a woman lived here named Patricia Bearings. Patricia found baby Mackel, and acted as a mother figure to him. When he was ten years old the two had a fight, and she kicked him out. He felt alone once again, and that is when he found the wolves. He was always mad at Patricia for abandoning him so he trained the wolves to listen to his orders, and one day he marched the wolves to the cave, where Patricia became a captive. She slept in our cages… so anyway one day, Mackel came to the cage where she was held in, and she was gone. He's never seen her since. So he thinks she made this place. He tried walking this hallway, and he said that after three weeks he gave up. He never knew what was at the end."

Candy sighed. "Three weeks! We will never get out of here." Jason smiled and pointed behind her. "Yeah we will."

She turned around to see a door, with light shinning into the dark hallway from the crack bellow.

"But how?" Candy asked.

"Well," Jason explained. "You have to remember that we have run nonstop for the past five days and nights. Mackel probably walked the whole thing, and slept at night. It took him three weeks, because he took his time. If we had walked, and slept, we probably would have not been here for another week and half." Candy smiled and hugged Jason. Jason stood up and was about to pick up Candy when she stopped him. "No it's ok. I think I can do this."

Candy slowly stood up when all of a sudden she fell down to the ground. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she began to convulse. Jason noticed that the blood was running down her leg. The napkin could not hold all the blood any longer. Candy was pale, and she was loosing blood fast.

Suddenly Jason could hear the sound of running. He looked up and he could see Mackel and the wolves approaching. He picked up Candy, but by then it was too late. Mackel was standing in front of the wolves. And all eyes were on them. Mackel smiled. "Hello Jason."


	26. WRETCHED WOLVES: CHAPTER 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Don't you hate when you read a book and they begin talking about something unrelated to the story, and all you want to do is get back to what will happen to the characters you have grown to love. Sometimes you either skip to the next page or you continue to read, but you just skim though it. The suspense is killing you. You want to know if the characters are alive, or if their hurt, or if they're fine, or if they're angry, or if they're happy, or if they're scared, or if they're excited, or if they're having fun, or if they're in love, or if they're dead, or if they're surprised, or it they're completely obsessed with shopping, or if they're so dumb they can't spell the word bananas, or if they're strangely related to one another, or if they're so funny that they make everyone laugh at the lame joke that they just made up about writing things unrelated to the story, that you throw the book down, and pick it up once again after breathing heavily and then continue, hoping to get back to the climax of the story. Well I hate that. But anyway, as I was saying….

Suddenly Jason could hear the sound of running. He looked up and he could see Mackel and the wolves approaching. He picked up Candy, but by then it was too late. Mackel was standing in front of the wolves. And all eyes were on them. Mackel smiled. "Hello Jason."

The wolves circled around the two kids. Jason carefully dropped Candy, and walked up to Mackel. "Mackel, let us go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. In a second I will order the wolves to drag you and Candy back to your cages. And this time you're not getting away. You're surrounded."

Jason looked around. Mackel smiled, and was about to raise his hand to order the wolves to drag the kids back when Jason stopped him. "STOP!" Mackel looked down at Jason.

"Mackel I understand that your lonely. I understand that throughout your whole life you have wanted to be with humans, but time and time again they have abandoned you. I understand that you need company, and that when you saw us, you were happy once again. But you need to understand, that we are can't live with you forever. We aren't toys, we're human beings. We had a life before the bus crash. We had family that loved us. And we need to find them once again. I am sorry about everything that has happened to you, but it's time to let us go."

Mackel stood in silence looking at Jason. "Let you go! Do you realize what you are asking me? I finally feel alive. I feel like a human when you guys are here, and you are asking me to give up that feeling… to become a hermit once again. I can't do that."

"Yes you can, Mackel. Deep down there is a good person inside of you, I know it. That person knows that this is wrong. Keeping kids locked up in cages against their will, is wrong. You lost yourself being alone for all those years, but today you can be that good person. Let us go, Mackel. Please. Let us go."

Tears appeared in Mackel's eyes. He snapped his hands, and said "come here…" the wolves walked to Mackel. Jason and Candy were no longer surrounded.

With that, Jason picked up Candy and walked to the door. He grabbed the handle and turned around. One lone tear fell down Mackel's cheek. "GO! Before I change my mind." Jason smiled, and opened the door.

The light was so bright that Jason could not even keep his eyes open. He had not seen the sun for as long as he could remember. Jason yelled out in pain. He fell to the ground, dropping Candy with him, and put his arm in front of his eyes. He rocked back in forth on the ground. It felt to him like his eyes were falling out of their sockets. He passed out.

* * *

When he woke up it was night time. A skunk was right beside, and he quickly got up, avoiding the smell. Beside him was Candy. He ran to her side. She wasn't breathing. "Oh no, Candy. Wake up!" But she looked dead, and he was not a doctor. He began to cry, when suddenly he heard a cocking of a gun. He looked up. A woman stood in the trees pointing a rifle at Jason. She had curly dark brown hair, and her cheeks were sunken in. It looked like she hadn't slept in years.

Jason stuck his hands up. The woman walked closer. "Who are you?" the woman asked. "My name is Jason. I crashed in these woods on a bus. A few of us survived. Over the past month or so my friend and I have been captives to a man named Mackel McClain. My friend needs help."

The woman walked closer. "Did you say Mackel McClain?"

"Yes. Do you know him?" Jason asked.

"Oh I know him. I used to be his mother." The woman said.

Jason's eyes grew wide. "You must be Patricia Bearings."

The woman smiled. "You must be right," she replied.

I also hate it when an author finishes the story with a cliff hanger. You want know more, but you have to wait. Good thing I don't do that……


	27. BEASTLY BURNING: CHAPTER 1

To my loyal fans of the Disastrous Drop series, I apologize for the RECORD long break from the WRETCHED WOLVES (BOOK 2) to the latest "Book" (BOOK 3.) I have always planned to continue writing but sometimes life gets in the way. I have planned out the entire series and I'm ready to continue the tale of Jason, Brad, Candy, and all the other characters they will meet along the way. The next thirteen chapters will all be posted within the next month.

**THE BEASTLY BURNING**

A premonition is a sense of dread that something bad is about to happen. For instance if you are boarding a plane and there is a hurricane outside then you might have a sense of dread about boarding the plane. That is called a premonition. If you are driving a car blindfolded, then you might have a sense of dread that you're going to crash. If you are in a bank with a bomb with five seconds left, with a fire burning through the bank, and six robbers holding guns around you, you might have a sense of dread that something bad is about to happen. So as you begin the next thirteen chapters of the continuing tales of Jason, Brad, Candy, and all the other mysterious and strange people they meet along the way, you might have a premonition that something bad is going to happen to make the lives of the three young children worse. I will spare you the suspense, this premonition is correct. In this next book Jason, Brad, and Candy will face a deep well, a sticky net, a strangely soft sofa, a group of two feet tall people, and a silver match. If you choose not to continue reading this book, I will not be offended. If you do, be ready for your premonitions to come true….

**CHAPTER 1**

Jason had a premonition. So far since he and Candy trekked through the mysterious and curious woods they had met two people; Doug and Mackel. Both Doug and Mackel provided a sense of hope, and both ended up making the lives of the children more difficult and creating more misery. Therefore Jason had a premonition that maybe something bad would unfold in result of himself following the woman claiming to be Patricia Bearings who was once the mother figure of Mackel. The children had made the mistake twice of following mysterious, strange people across the woods, and now were they making the same mistake again? Jason didn't know. What he did know was that Candy was losing blood, and the only chance she had was Patricia. Jason decided to speak to Patricia for the first time since they ran into each other.

"So do you think she'll be ok Ms. Bearings?"

"Call me Patricia."

Jason nodded his head and asked again. "Patricia… do you think Candy will be ok?"

Patricia slowed down and turned around to look at Jason. "I don't know." Patricia then turned back around and moved the branches to the side. The movement of the branches gave way to a huge opening with a roaring river through the land. Patricia walked out into the clearing. Jason followed. As Jason stepped up into the clearing he looked up to see that he was actually in a valley. A cliff rose high above him. At the top of the cliff was a bridge that was broken. Patricia saw that Jason was looking at the bridge and she smiled.

"I see you like looking at my handy work? Well what was my handy work." Jason cracked a smile back. "I know how it broke. On the first night here we were running across the bridge and the fat bus driver was too heavy for it, and then it broke in two."

"Don't worry; I have other ways across the river that I've built." Patricia pointed out to the river. Rock were scattered about. "Let's hope you're good at jumping."

Patricia began jumping across from rock to rock, slowly crossing the river. Jason was nervous. He was not a good jumper. He had a premonition that he would fall in. As he made his first leap he just knew he was going into the fast stream. Surprisingly he didn't. He landed on the first rock. He smiled to himself. He then jumped to the second time with more confidence. This time as he landed, part of the rock chipped. Jason's body weight slowly started to fall backwards. He was going in.

SPLASH! Jason hit the water, and the stream was carrying him away and away and away and away and away and away and away and away and away again until finally he hit a rock in the river. Jason shrieked in pain, but crawled his way up the rock. He looked around the river. He had been carried far away from Candy and Patricia. They were not in sight. Suddenly Jason could hear someone shouting. Jason turned around to look downstream. Downstream was a boy Jason had grown to hate more that what he thought was possible. The boy had abounded Candy and himself twice when they were in need. Jason could see Brad lying on the side of the river, his leg under a stone.

"HELP TWIRP! I'M STUCK!"

Jason knew that the hero inside himself would come to Brad's rescue, but Jason had a premonition that he would regret helping Brad later.


	28. BEASTLY BURNING: CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Being too heroic is not a good characteristic. For example, pretend like your mother was murdered by a man who went by the name of X. Flash two years later and you're walking down the street only to see X being beat up by some gangsters in an alley, and then the hero inside of you helps X by fighting off the gangsters. Sure, this act of kindness is very cute, however X murdered your mother. A strong person would smile and turn the cheek. Let X suffer and let those gangsters pound the life out of him. No, Jason's mother was not killed, and certainly not killed by a man named X, but Jason has the same fault that our made up character has. Jason has the fault of being too heroic and helping people that he shouldn't help.

As Jason stood on the rock he considered swimming to the side of the river, traveling back up the river, and catch up with Patricia and Candy. He considered leaving Brad to suffer with his foot trapped under the rock. He debated rather or not to save his enemy or leave. Finally the hero in Jason came forward. He rolled his eyes as he jumped to another rock closer to the bank.

This time he landed the jump, and then he jumped again to land, also successfully. Jason then ran down to where Brad was. Brad's back was lying on the bank, but his lower body was completely under water, and his foot was stuck under the rock. Brad gave a weak smile.

"I know I'm the last person you want to help, twerp."

Jason also grinned. "Gee. I don't know Brad… maybe I should just leave you behind like you did to Candy and I twice?"

A tear rolled down Brad's eye. "Look, man… I get it, ok. I'm sorry man… I just panicked, but I'm in so much pain. I've been stuck now for three days. I'm starting to lose feeling in my leg."

Jason sighed, but then walked into the water. He put both hands on the rock and began to pull. The rock wouldn't budge. "I'm pulling as hard as I can Brad. But it's not coming up at all."

More tears came down Brad's face. "You're going to have to cut them off aren't you?" Jason's eyes grew wide. "I think so." With Jason's words, Brad sighed. Brad then reached for a sharp rock right beside him. He handed the rock to Jason. "Just pound it down into both my legs over and over again."

Jason felt like he was going to throw up, but took the rock. He closed his eyes and raised the rock. He took a deep breath, and was about to bring down the rock when a noise came from the woods. Jason opened his eyes. Brad looked at Jason. "Did you hear that?" Jason nodded.

Suddenly a bear charged out of the woods, and glared at the two boys. Jason looked over at Brad whose eyes were bulging out of their sockets. "You're not going to leave me here are you?"

Jason shook his head. "No… I think I have an idea. Let's hope it works." Just as Jason said this he stood up, leaving Brad helpless on the ground. Jason began to walk to the bear. "What idea! Why does it involve you walking to the bear?" Brad asked.

Jason put a finger on his lips. "For once just shut up and let me come up with the plan."

"Easy for you to say, twerp. You're not the one with his leg stuck in the freezing cold water, about to be amputated, and being unable to run away from a bear that looks to be very pissed right about now," Brad said back to Jason.

Jason continued to slowly creep up to the bear, inching his way closer and closer to the beast. Jason turned around to notice a tree slightly upstream from Brad which was nestled right beside the river. Jason smiled to himself, and as he did the bear charged towards him.

Jason ran to the tree and crawled his way up. As he did this the bear began to claw the tree. This bear's claws were so sharp that the stomp on up of the tree fell, and the tree fell into the water. As the tree fell Jason held onto the top of the tree. The large tree began to flow down the fast river right for Brad. The tree was seconds away from crashing right into Brad. "No! COME ON!" Jason screamed as he tilted his weight to the right. As he did this, the tree moved slightly to the right and it banged right into the large rock over Brad's leg. The tree was about to fly down a waterfall, seconds away. Jason stood up on the tree and made a leap. He leaped to a rock and made the landing. Jason leaped to where Brad was trying to stand up, but now the bear was approaching. Jason helped Brad up by putting Brad's arm around his neck, and then the two leaped back to the rock Jason just jumped from. The bear let out a loud growl. Brad smiled at Jason. "Thanks twerp." Jason rolled his eyes. "Don't mention it."

Jason and Brad had finally made their way to the other end of the river. They had made it safely to the other side. Both took a deep sigh of relief. Together the two peeled back the trees to continue through the woods. When they did they were greeted by a tiny man. He was all of two feet in height. He wore a red and yellow cap, and red and yellow overalls. He held out a tiny red and yellow knife. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" He said in his high pitched voice.

"Who are you," Jason asked.

"You can called me X," X replied back. Of course this is not the same X I referred to earlier, but it is an odd coincidence that they share the same name. It's almost like I set the beginning of this chapter to foreshadow the end of this chapter. It's almost like I already knew the ending of this chapter… hmmmm…


End file.
